More Than Just Sex
by janie17
Summary: Set after Stiles' sex rant in the locker room, season 3 ep 4 "Unleashed." Stiles shows up at Danny's house at 9 even though it was just a joke. Based off a gifset, T for language Stiles/Danny
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got the idea for this from tumblr (post/54380799461). It is my first Teen Wolf fic so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Edit: I finally got to a place with better internet access, so here it is, all freshly spell checked! **

* * *

_"Alright. I'll do it," Danny says from behind him. Stiles stops mid-flail, sharing a stunned look with Scott._

_"Whoa! What?" he says, completely thrown off guard. _

_Danny smiles at his teammates' dumbstruck expressions. "Come over to my place at nine. Plan on staying the night. I like to cuddle." _

_Somewhere between the confusion and disbelief, Stiles feels something akin to butterflies in his stomach, giving him pause. "That is so sweet!" he exclaims, genuinely touched by the offer. "Are you kidding?" _

_"Yes," Danny laughs, his eyes twinkling, "I'm kidding." _

For the remainder of the afternoon, Stiles was unable to get Danny's words out of his head. And with the way he kept thinking of the other boy's smile, Stiles was pretty sure the butterflies he'd felt were more than just being grateful for his friends offer. By eight o'clock, he said screw it, deciding that, kidding or not, he was going to go over anyways. Being nearly certain that they wouldn't actually have sex, he grabbed a handful of movies and the box of extra butter popcorn that was hidden from the Sheriff, stuffing them in a bag to bring with him so that they would not end up simply sitting and staring at one another when he showed up on Danny's doorstep.

Pulling up to Danny's house, Stiles was near to bursting with nervous energy. Turning off the jeep, he grabbed his bag and bounded up the walkway to the door, where he enthusiastically rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened.

"Stiles?" Danny's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here?" He had always found the other boy cute, especially so now that he was allowing his hair to grow out a little, but he had never meant to act on it before and thought he'd made it clear that he was joking earlier in the day.

Beaming, Stiles held up his bag. "You said nice, and I brought movies and popcorn!"

His enthusiasm was contagious, causing Danny to grin. Opening the door wider, he said, "Come on in," as he stepped aside to let the other boy pass.

"Awesome." Stiles dug into the bag, pulling out a box of microwave popcorn before handing it to Danny. "I'll make popcorn, you pick a movie."

Bemused, he smiled and said, "Sure thing. Kitchen's through there, and there should be a bowl in the cupboard to the left of the fridge." Plopping onto the couch, he pulled out the stack of DVDs. The random assortment of films practically screamed Stiles. His choices, he noted with amusement, were, among others, _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_, _Friday the 13th, _and _The Little Mermaid. _

"Want something to drink?" Stiles' voice floated out from the other room over the sound of popping corn in the microwave.

"Grab us a couple of sodas from the fridge; bottom shelf," he shouted back, grateful his parents were away on a business trip. The microwave beeped and he laughed, hearing the other boy's yelp of pain as he tried to open the bag too soon.

Soda cans in one hand and a bowl in the other, Stiles made his way back into the room. "Whatcha pick?" he asked as he sauntered in.

"I think I'm gonna have to go with _Indiana Jones_. Although," he smirked, teasingly, "it was a touch choice. I mean _The Little Mermaid_ is such a classic."

"What? It's a good movie!" Stiles laughed, slightly defensive, setting the snacks on the coffee table. He plopped down against one arm of the couch as Danny placed the DVD in the machine and resumed his place on the other side of the couch. They sat in companionable silence through the credits.

Pressing play on the menu, the dark haired boy said, "I haven't seen this one in ages. I like it, but _Raiders of the Lost Ark _is so much better."

"Dude!" the other boy exclaimed, flailing slightly as he turned to face his friend. "You've got to be kidding! _Last Crusade_ is a million times better! Not to say _Raiders _is bad. I mean, it's Indiana Jones, after all, so it's gonna be good. But, hands down, _Crusade _wins."

Danny snorted in amusement. "No way. _Raiders_ was the first-the original-Indiana jones movie. The original is _always_ better than the sequels! It's, like, movie law."

"No way. Nope." Stiles shook his head emphatically. "You are so mistaken. Want to know why?"

"Why?" Both boys were grinning good-naturedly and Stiles was once again feeling a fluttering in his stomach. Unbeknownst to Stiles, so was Danny.

"Two words," Stiles said seriously, holding up two fingers to count it off. "Sean. Connery."

Danny unconsciously shifted slightly closer to the other boy. "You make a good point," he conceded, "but not good enough."

Stiles snorted. "All right then. Tell me what could possibly diminish the movie so much that the amazing Sean Connery-who might I add, was also James Bond, how cool is that?-doesn't make up for?"

"It was too predictable! I mean, were you really surprised Elsa was working for the Nazis? I wasn't. And they'd done it all before. The chase through the city. The fights. The miraculous overcoming of the bad guys to win in the name of history."

"Well, yep. I'm pretty sure you just summed up the entire series, right there," Stiles said snarkily. "But isn't that the point, that it is so predictable? Indy makes a few puns, saves the day, and everything ends happy 'til the next adventure."

"Okay, maybe you are right. But I still like _Raiders_ better."

"It's really too bad, Danny. I thought you were smarter than that." Stiles took a dramatic breath, shaking his head. "Apparently I was wrong." The other boy laughed at his mock-serious expression, nudging him playfully with his arm.

"I know what we can agree on though," Danny said with a smirk.

"What is that?"

"_Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ sucked."

Stiles laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh my god, yes. That was beyond awful! The writers need to be stoned for that insult to cinema!"

"I know, right? Like, what was that with the refrigerator? There is no way he would have survived that blast." Both boys laughed heartily. As their laughter died down, Danny noticed just how little space was between them. His easy grin fell into a more serious expression as he took in the sight before him; Stiles bright eyes and adorably goofy expression. Without pausing to rethink his actions, he leaned in, capturing Stiles' lips with his own. The other boy froze, drawing in a sharp breath through the nose. As Danny began to pull away, Stiles remembered the conversation that originally led to him being there in the first place.

Eyes wide, Stiles stuttered out, "You didn't have to...I-It was, you said you were joking. I mean...we...we don't have to..." Danny's face crumpled into an ashamed grimace.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you. But you showed up, and I thought, maybe...no, you were just bicurious or something. Which is totally fine. I get it. I mean, it's cool. We can just finish the movie, unless you want to go. I'd understand if you didn't want to stick around." He ducked his head, unable to meet the other boy's eyes and blushing furiously.

"No, Danny. I...that's not it. Don't apologize." Stiles tentatively put his hand on his friend's knee, willing him not to notice it slightly trembling. The darker boy looked up, puzzled and slightly hopeful. "It was good. I liked it. 'It,' of course, being the kiss. Which I liked. That was good," he rambled. "Good, as in, not bad. As in, there's nothing to be sorry for and," seeing the amused smile on Danny's lips, he finished awkwardly, "and I'm gonna shut up now." He pressed his lips together firmly as if the prevent any more uncontrolled rambling from leaving his mouth.

"It was good?" Stiles nodded; Danny let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Good." They sat quietly for a moment, Stiles fidgeting nervously. "So..." the other boy said carefully, breaking the tension in the air, "was it, like, a onetime thing, or would you, maybe, like to do it again?" he asked hesitantly.

"I would definitely be okay doing that again, yeah," Stiles replied quickly.

Danny bit his lip to keep from grinning. "Cool."

"And maybe again could be right now?"

"Now, it is," Danny chuckled. He leaned forward, one hand going to the back of Stiles' head as he supported himself of the back of the couch with the other. This kiss, he was pleased to note, was not nearly as one-sided as the first. The other boy was kissing him back, despite his clumsy, hesitant movements. His hands fluttered awkwardly between them for a moment before settling on Danny's waist, and they began to find a rhythm in their efforts.

An unexpectedly strong jolt of desire shot through Stiles when the other boy's tongue traced along his bottom lip. Gasping, he pulled away, stammering, "Wait, wait, wait."

Dropping his hand from where it had nestled into Stiles' longer-than-usual hair, Danny frowned. "What's wrong?" He leaned away to give his friend some room.

"Nothing. I just, I don't want you to think I only care about getting laid." He flinched as Danny was overcome with laughter.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to force a straight face again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but, Stiles. You're a 17 year old virgin. Of course that's all you care about!

Stiles started a few times, unable to form a coherent response. After his lovely impression of a gaping fish, he finally pulled out a full sentence. "I'm not saying," he squeaked out, "that it's not a big part of it, but, that, you know. It's not everything. And, at risk of becoming the next victim of the freaky virgin serial killer, I think we should maybe not do that tonight."

"Stiles," Danny said firmly, causing the fidgeting boy to still and look up at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you tonight."

He sighed in relief. "Good." Seeing the amused face Danny made in response, Stiles added, "Not that I don't want to. At some point. Just at some point that isn't right this second, because-"

"Stiles!" Danny half-shouted, cutting him off before he could work himself up into a tizzy. "Take a breath. Calm down. I knew what you meant."

Forcing himself to speak more slowly and breathe, he continued, "Right. What I meant is that I'm kind of new to the whole 'likes kissing guys' thing and," he trailed off.

"And you need to get used to it first. I totally understand." Danny smiled supportively as the other boy sighed in relief. "Now why don't we shut up for a while and watch the movie?"

"Sounds good to me." For the remainder of the film, Stiles made a point to stay quiet. He had more than enough to think about that he really did not want to spill out in another wave of verbal diarrhea.

After the movie ended and making sure to gather his belongings, Stiles stood somewhat awkwardly near the front door. The other boy had also gotten up from the couch and was standing across from him looking faintly amused with the whole situation. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit. "So...I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow at school, probably."

"All right," Danny said with a grin as he opened the door. "Drive safe."

"You too," Stiles replied automatically, cringing as he realised what he'd said. "Which is what I would have said if you were driving anywhere. So I'm just gonna stop talking and go now. Night." He backed out of the house, tripping slightly on the doorway. The other boy chuckled. "Shut up," he groaned.

"Good night, Stiles," Danny said, not even trying to cover up his amusement at the spastic boy's exit.

* * *

AN: Originally this was supposed to be twice as long but I changed my mind and cut it off at what was really a natural stopping point. I hope you are enjoying this so far. I have no idea how long this will go on, but I have a few chapters written already.

On a side note, Last Crusade is my favourite Indiana Jones movie, but unlike the boys (and the majority of movie goers) I liked the fourth one with Shia Labouf, but I don't mean to offend anybody with any of the things I wrote about the movies. Also, in the tumblr post, they are supposed to argue about Star Wars, but I haven't seen those recently enough to feel comfortable writing that bc I couldn't do it justice.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I still don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Enjoy

**Edit: Same story as the first chapter, mistakes have been fixed. **

* * *

"...so basically, that was a bust because Alison still isn't really talking to me," Scott pouted, before perking back up. "What did you do last night?"

"You mean besides not helping you stalk your ex-girlfriend?" Stiles was leaning on the row of lockers as his best friend dug out the books he needed for class.

"It's not stalking!" the werewolf exclaimed with a scowl.

Chuckling, Stiles responded fondly, patting the other boy on the arm. "Sure it's not, Scotty. Sure it's not."

"Whatever," he grumbled. "But besides that, what'd you do, warcraft?"

"No. No I, er, I went over to Danny's and hung out."

Scott's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, dude. I thought he was joking? So did you two," he wiggled his eyebrows as he leered in his friend's direction.

"Pfft, what?" he scoffed, feeling his face go hot. "Of course not. Geez, don't be stupid. It's Danny. Of course we didn't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Stiles scowled, certain that Scott was getting far too much enjoyment from the conversation. "I'm not blushing and we didn't have sex."

"But something happened." Seeing Stiles' scowl intensify, along with the redness on his cheeks, Scott grinned.

"Nothing happened!"

"Stiles," he said calmly, "I can tell you're lying. Werewolf senses, remember?" He tapped the side of his nose.

"Fine, fine. You win." The other boy sighed. "We kinda made out a bit. It's not like it was planned or anything though. One minute I was explaining why his opinions about Indiana Jones are completely wrong, then the next...we kissed."

Scott looked at him expectantly. "And?"

"And what?"

"How was it?"

Stiles bit his lip, taking a sharp breath in and letting it out slowly. "It was good. Really good. He's a really good kisser."

"Does it bother you? You know, that he's a 'he'? Not that it should. I wouldn't want to kiss dudes, but everyone's different and that's okay."

"Aw, thanks, Scott!" He shrugged with an easy smile in response. "But, no. I don't think it bothers me. It's just different." Before Stiles could say more, he saw the boy in question coming down the hallway as he gazed behind Scott at the crowd of passing students. The walking teen's eyes locked with Stiles own. He smiled running a hand through his hair. Danny grinned back and half waved before disappearing into a classroom. Scott attempted and failed to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, a little distracted.

"You're right. I don't think it bothers you at all."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Stiles scowled. "Using your creepy wolfie skills is just not fair to all us regular old humans. What was it this time?"

Scott grinned. "You're heart. It kinda went all thumpy and then got faster." He nudged his friend's shoulder playfully. "You should ask him out. You know you want to. And it would take care of the whole virgin sacrifice thing for you." Scott closed his locker with a bang as they headed towards their next class.

"I don't know, man," he sighed. "You really think I should? After all, he could say no and then I'd feel all stupid and awkward."

"You already feel awkward," Scott pointed out with a shrug. "So really, there's not much to lose. Plus, do you think he would have kissed you if he didn't like you?"

"You're right. I hate when you're right," Stiles pouted. He was glad when they sat down for class, forcing the conversation to a halt. That was, until he was slipped a note that read, 'so u gonna do it?' He turned to glare at Scott who made a face encouraging him to write back. Hastily scrawling back a yes, he passed the paper back before proceeding to ignore his friend's elated expression for the rest of class.

By the end of the day, Stiles had completely had it with Scott discussing his possible future love life, and after the umpteenth time he was asked, "So when you gonna do it?" he didn't feel like anyone could blame him for snapping.

"I'll do it when I'm ready! And you're not helping!" he shouted.

"You know, you should really stop yelling about your personal life in the locker room," Danny said, startling the other boy, who jumped with a yelp.

"Hey Danny," Scott said brightly. "Oh geez, I just remembered I had to go over there and do over there things. Later." He slunk over to the other side of the room to talk to Isaac and Boyd, sending a thumbs up in response to the death glare he received from Stiles.

"And now that Scott went and made it all nice and awkward," Stiles said with a sigh.

Danny laughed. "I'm sure he had good intentions, though."

"He always does." He paused, frowning slightly, not sure how to get out what he wanted to say. With a deep breath, he decided to just say it. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Homework. Unless someone gives me a better option." Danny smiled and gave the other boy an encouragingly expectant look.

"So you'd maybe be interested in going out with me? Like on a date?"

"I'd love to go on a date with, Stiles." A look of relieved excitement washed over the other boy. "How's dinner and a movie sound?"

"Sounds great."

"All right. I'll pick you up at eight." Danny flashed him a smile before heading out of the locker room. Stiles returned the smile, but by time Scott had made his way back from where he had been supernaturally eavesdropping, it had morphed into a horrified grimace. Scott tilted his head to the side (and looked for all the world like a confused puppy) waiting for his friend to explain what was wrong.

Stiles turned to Scott. "I have to tell my dad," he said, stomach turning to lead as he sunk onto a wooden bench. Scott sat beside him and patted his back awkwardly, unsure of what he could say that would help.

* * *

A/N Reviews make my day


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Pulling up to his house, Stiles cursed. The sheriff's car was in the driveway, meaning that he would have to talk to his father before his date. He put the Jeep in park and shut it off. Grabbing his school bag, he made his way into the house. With a deep breath, bracing himself, he decided that nothing good would come from delaying the imminent conversation that they needed to have. He followed the sound of movement into the kitchen where his father was searching for a snack.

"Hey, Dad?" he asked, failing in his attempt to sound casual.

"Whatever you're about to ask for, it's a no until you tell me where the damn potato chips are."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I thought you were giving up junk food," he said, pulling the bag from the back of a cabinet.

"I don't think I ever agreed to that." He munched a few chips before asking, "What's up?"

"Eh…well, I was hoping we could talk about something kind of serious."

"You're not in trouble, are you? I really don't think it would look good if I arrested my own son."

Stiles huffed at him. "Really? I say I want to talk and that's your first thought?"

"It was either that or you got a girl pregnant and I went with the more likely option." The sheriff chuckled at the unhappy expression on his son's face. "Okay, what is it?"

Stiles hesitated. "It's kind of two things." His father waved for him to continue. "So, the first one is that I have a date tonight. Like a real one, not some group thing."

"Oh, good job. What's her name? Is it Lydia? I heard about the Whittemore kid going to London, so I would guess that she is single for now."

"No, it's not Lydia. But that us to the second thing. 'Her' name is Danny. The goalie from the lacrosse team."

The older man froze, hand hovering halfway from the chip bag to his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed as he processed the information. Expression relaxing, he said simply, "Okay," before popping the chips into his mouth.

Stiles gapped in shock. "Okay? That's it?"

"Of course that's it. You didn't think I was gonna be upset did you?"

"Well, no, but I at least expected an interrogation or something. Something dramatic to mark the day. I mean, it's not every day you come out to your father."

The sheriff wiped the grease off his fingers before looking carefully at his son. "I suppose I do have a couple questions if you have time."

"Yeah. I should, he isn't picking me up till eight." He scowled, catching the amused look on his father's face. "Could you please not?" He sighed, "Well go ahead and ask what you want."

"Okay. To start with, I guess I'll go for the obvious. Are you gay?"

Stiles scrunched his face, thinking. "I don't think so. Probably bi, though," he said with a shrug.

"And how long have you, you know, known?"

"I didn't really, for sure. I mean, not until yesterday. We were hanging out, me and Danny, and there was a moment, and—" he trailed off, biting his lip.

His father cleared his throat awkwardly. "Feel free to spare me the details, son."

Stiles laughed as he glanced at the clock. "I can do that. Besides, I have to go take a shower." Grabbing his bag, he hurried up the stairs to his room, where he dropped it on the bed.

After dawdling through his shower, Stiles was standing, wrapped in a towel, staring at his closet. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "What do I wear?" He groaned, running his hands through his still damp hair. "Dad!" he shouted, "What do I wear?!"

"Clothes!" the older man yelled back. Stiles groaned.

"Yep. That was helpful, thanks." He ignored the equally sarcastic remark that floated up the stairs as he grabbed a shirt from its hanger. He managed to wrestle together a decent enough, without being formal, outfit. Running a tiny bit of gel through his hair, he sighed at his reflection in the mirror. "That's as good as it's getting."

After tying on a pair of red Converse to match his shirt, Stiles headed downstairs. He checked the time on his phone. It read seven fifty-eight; Danny would be there any minute. He paced nervously across the living room. The sheriff stood from his chair in front of the television and grabbed hold of his son, pulling him in for a hug.

"Relax. You look good, it will be fine. Besides, you're friends with this kid, so it's not like you have to worry about not having anything to talk about." Stiles took a deep breath and smiled gratefully at his father.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. Oh, and a few things before you go. Be safe, don't do anything illegal, and call if you will be later than midnight." Outside a car door thumped closed. "Have fun, kiddo," he said with a smile.

Stiles returned the smile quickly before opening the front door and meeting the other boy on the porch. "Hey," he said enthusiastically.

"Hey, ready to go?"

Double checking for his wallet, Stiles nodded. "Yep." He followed the other boy down the driveway and climbed into the passenger seat of the small sedan. He fidgeted with his seatbelt awkwardly as they drove. As he groped for something to say, he felt as if everything he'd ever had to say to him had disappeared, swallowed by his nerves, and more than likely jinxed by his father. As they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Danny laughed softly under his breath.

"What?" Stiles asked as they got out of the car.

"Nothing," his date replied, smiling.

"No, really. What is it?" He felt his nerves begin to kick up another notch.

Danny's smile grew wider as he opened the door to the restaurant. "You're cute when you're nervous. Quiet too." Stiles felt heat rise in his cheeks. Steering him towards the hostess stand, hand warm on his back through the cotton of his shirt, Danny laughed again. "Come on."

The restaurant was small, locally owned, and specialized in Mediterranean cooking. It was nice, with good food and good service, but wasn't tough on the wallet. The seating hostess lead them to a small booth in the back, away from a large group that took up nearly a third of the dining room. She read off the specials and took their drink order before leaving them alone.

Stiles opened his menu and began scanning it for what he would like to have. He rambled on about the various dishes, weighing the merits of Greek versus Italian. The other boy listened, amused, and unable to get a word in if he'd wanted to. Deciding what he wanted, Danny closed his menu. He reached across the table to where Stiles' hand was resting next to his menu and placed his own hand atop it. The boy's rambling flood of words came to a halt.

"Calm down, Stiles. It's just a date. You really don't need to be so nervous."

"Intellectually, I know that."

"But?" Danny said leadingly.

"But…" Stiles noticed that the other boy was still holding his hand and felt a new crop of butterflies make their presence known in his stomach. "I'm kinda freaking out."

Danny made a sympathetic face. "Yeah, I noticed." Before the other boy could comment, the waitress cleared her throat and asked if they had decided. They each ordered and she left them, once more, alone together.

Their food arrived fairly quickly and was eaten with limited talking, mostly just the vague confirmations that they were satisfied with the meal. By the time they were finished eating and the check was placed down on the table, the pair were chatting easily, like they were at school, not on a first date. Both boys reached for the bill, but Danny was slightly faster, grabbing it away from Stiles.

"I got it," he said with an easy smile. The other boy chewed his lip awkwardly.

"That's really nice; but I asked you out, so courtesy says I should pay," he said reaching for the black bill folder. Danny pulled it out of reach, sliding a credit card in the pocket. "I could at least go half?"

"Stiles, I've got it." He set it on the corner of the table for their waitress to pick up.

Leaning back with a look of defeat, Stiles sighed. He watched the girl buzz past, snagging their check on her way. "Thanks," he said with a shy smile.

Danny flashed him a dazzling, sincere grin. "Any time."

The drive to the movie theatre was short, filled with an easy chatter, unlike their previous drive. They chose to see the newest bad action flick that would be fun even if it wasn't actually good. They sat in the second to last row in the back just at the previews started to roll. Stiles was back to fidgeting nervously as his mind went over all the things that could be done in the back of a movie theatre. However, it was one of his least expected things that happened. Danny slung his arm across the seat back and around Stiles' shoulders, shifting so that their sides were touching. Stiles was surprised to feel himself relax into the other boy's side.

They sat like that for the majority of the movie, not paying attention to it, so much as the proximity to each other. By the end of the film, Danny's hand had made its way to his date's thigh and was absently drawing little shapes on his jeans with his fingers. Stiles shifted in what he hoped was a discreet way, feeling incredibly warn in the theatre, and his pants incredibly tight. The credits began to roll and he glanced at Danny.

"Want to get out of here?" the other teen said. Stiles wasn't sure if his voice had sounded kind of husky or if it was just his imagination.

"Yeah," he breathed as they rose from their seats to follow the crowd out the door. Their hands brushed as they walked, and Stiles, feeling bold, took Danny's in his own and prayed to god that his palms weren't sweaty. They stopped walking as they got to their parking space outside, neither letting go of the other's hand. Danny leaned forward, pausing long enough for Stiles' brain to catch up to what he was about to do, before capturing his lips lightly with his own, free hand going to the other boy's hip.

Stiles responded enthusiastically, flicking his tongue experimentally over the other boy's lip. Danny groaned, gently leading him backwards to lean against the trunk of the car. The smaller boy inhaled sharply as the bumper of the car hit the back of his legs, and he pulled his date in closer before letting one hand drift down to the hem of Danny's shirt where it had risen slightly to reveal firm, tanned skin. At the touch of skin on skin, the darker boy pulled away, panting slightly.

"I should take you home," he said breathlessly. Stiles groaned, dropping his hands as the other boy backed up a step and fished the car keys out of his pocket.

* * *

A/n: Hope you are still enjoying this! Let me know in a review, if you'd be so kind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: For **Maddythedino** for leaving the most amazing guest review of all time! It's stunning to hear that my story made you ship Stiles and Danny! Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, because in the words of Ray Charles, "I'm busted. I'm broke, no bread, I mean like nothing."

* * *

Putting the car in park, Danny turned slightly to face his date. "I had a good time tonight," he said softly.

"Yeah, I did too." Stiles chewed the inside of his lip, feeling the awkward pressure that always accompanied the end of a date. He was torn between wanting to escape the awkwardness and not wanting the night to end.

As the other boy groped for something else to say, Danny smiled. "I like you a lot, Stiles," he said matter-of-fact. A hint of colour rose on the other boy's cheeks.

"I like you too."

"Good. So I can call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, please," Stiles responded instantly. He cringed at his tone, adding in a more relaxed fashion, "Yeah, whatever. I guess that'd be cool."

"Awesome," Danny grinned, eye's twinkling. He leaned over and softly kissed him, one hand cradling the other boy's face. "Good night," he murmured, pulling away.

Stiles took a deep breath to clear his head. "Good night," he replied after a few seconds.

He got out of the car, carefully closing the door. When he reached the front porch, he turned back and waved. The other boy waved back before pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

Coming into the house, Stiles faceplanted dramatically on the couch.

"How was the date?" the sheriff asked with a smile, eyes rolling as his son muttered incoherently into the sofa cushions. "Out loud and in English, please."

Stiles moaned irritably before flopping himself onto his back, throw pillow pressed to his face. Lifting it briefly he grumbled, "Wonderful."

"That's a little less enthusiastic than I expected. What's wrong?" Stiles mumbled into the pillow for a few moments before lifting it once more.

"Frustrating," he groaned, then resumed his attempt at smothering himself.

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled. "Ah, I see," he said sagely, rising from his chair to snatch away the pillow from Stiles' clutches. "Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles shrugged in response. "Okay, well if you decide you do, I'm right down the hall, like always." He patted his son's head before heading for the stairs to go to bed. Pausing, he turned to look at his still prostrate son. "Good night, kid. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too. Night," Stiles called back. He rolled himself off the couch and onto the floor with a thud. Feeling his pocket vibrate, he dug out his phone, to find a text from Scott.

_wonderful and frustrating? do I really want to ask?_

Stiles shoved his phone into his pocket before pushing off the floor and tramping up to his room. As he had suspected, his best friend was seated on his bed and the window was wide open. "One of these days, I'll remember to lock that," he groaned.

Scott frowned. "That's mean."

"Maybe you forgot, but we do have a front door. A back door, for that matter, even. And I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind if you used them."

The other boy ignored him. "So? How was it?"

Stiles began to untie his shoes, eyes focused on the laces in an attempt not to make eye contact. "It was pretty great. Like, I already knew he was easy to talk to, but once I got my nerves under control it was even better. It felt…" he groped for the word he wanted without success.

"Right?" Scott suggested, earning a sappy smile in response.

"Yeah. It felt right." He chewed his lip, a faraway look on his face for a moment as the thought about it. Scott's chuckled broke him out of his reverie.

"How much of the movie did you watch?"

"All of it!" Stiles squealed defensively. The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Fine, so I didn't actually see any of it. I was distracted." Catching sight of the look Scott shot him, he added, "And not for the reason you think."

"What was it then?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his computer chair, not sure how to phrase it. "It'll sound really stupid," he said with a frown.

"More stupid than any of the things I've said about Alison?"

"Point taken." He sighed, sliding down so his head rested on the back of the chair and his butt was precariously close to leaving it altogether. "So we sat down in the theatre and he puts his arm over the back of the seat, like not quite around my shoulders at first, but close enough for the intention to totally be there. And, naturally, that was a little distracting. In a good way." Scott made a noise of agreement, nodding. "So I was totally lost in my head thinking about that and how close we were, and that it was dark so no one could see anything. Then, right as I am trying my best to ignore all that and watch the movie, there is a hand on my thigh. A hand attached to a really hot guy, who's, like, I don't know, writing out the fucking alphabet or something on my leg very slowly with his fingers! Which was also distracting, but in a 'think about cold showers and geometry and anything but this' bad way."

"Ooh, frustrating." Scott made a sympathetic face. "But at least you had a good time!"

"Well, yeah. Has anyone ever had a bad time with Danny?" Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott snorted. "I don't think I'd have the same type of 'good time' if I hung out with him as you did." He laughed at the glare his comment received. "But you're gonna see him again, right?"

"Probably. He said he'd call tomorrow." Stiles looked at Scott suddenly, worry on his face. "You don't think he was just saying that, do you? Because, you know, he didn't let it get any farther than making out, so he might not actually like me as much as he said he did. Granted, it was in public, in a movie theatre parking lot, which is kind of groady, but still."

"Stiles!" Scott said firmly. "This is Danny we're talking about. Of course he meant it." The other boy sighed in relief before berating himself for worrying needlessly. "And as for the other thing," Scott smirked, "I should hope it didn't go farther than that. You do not put out on a first date, man. That is just sleazy."

Stiles huffed in response. "Yeah, I know that. But there's still the whole 'dying virgins' thing which really makes a guy reconsider how important propriety is! Plus, weren't you the one who pointed out that a date with Danny could solve my potential sacrifice problem?"

"Oh, propriety. That was an SAT prep word. I like it," Scott said, ignoring the last part of what his friend had said.

"Yeah, it's a good word. But that is so not the point I was making! Don't change the subject!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "So you want to continue talking about how you want to screw Danny?" he replied. "Because, we can do that."

"No," Stiles grumbled. "I don't want to." He slithered out of his chair and into a heap on the floor.

"What, screw him?"

"Talk about it." He scowled into the carpet. Remembering how long it had been since he last vacuumed, he forced himself to stand long enough to throw himself onto the bed next to Scott. With a sigh he said, "But I also don't want to _not_ talk about it."

Scott allowed himself to fall backwards so they were both laying side-by-side, staring up at the ceiling. "I know the feeling." After a little while Scott said, "You like Danny." The glare he received showed that Stiles was far from pleased with the obvious statement. "No, I mean, like, really like him."

"Where are you heading with this, buddy?"

"Where I'm heading is that this is so different than your thing for Lydia. How does it feel?"

Stiles frowned, unable to put his feelings to words immediately. "It feels…like I'm frozen and on fire at the same time. And I'm restless but I also want to just lay here and think about the date, and his smile, and everything else and never move again. And I'm absolutely dreading tomorrow because he might not call, but also because when he does I'll probably have another vicious case of verbal diarrhea which is just not attractive to anyone."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Scott chuckled. "Or maybe just you haven't noticed the look he gets when you ramble like that. It's almost disgusting it's so cute." Ignoring his friends disbelieving face, he added, "But you know what you sound like now?"

"An idiot?"

"Me that the start of everything with Alison. You've got it bad for him." Scott patted his shoulder comfortingly as he sat up to leave.

As his friend exited though the window, calling good night, he groaned. "I've really got it bad," Stiles said to the quiet of his room, before kicking off his jeans and wiggling under the covers.

* * *

A/n: I hope you are all still liking it! Leave a review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm just completely blown away by the massive positive response this has gotten! Thank you so much for making me feel appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Reaching into his pocket, Stiles pulled out his phone, checking it again for missed messages. He had been constantly checking it for the entire time he'd been awake."Waiting for something?" the sheriff asked with a smirk over the top of his newspaper.

Stiles scowled. "No, Dad. I just like to watch the numbers change as the minutes go by."

"Staring at it won't make him call any faster," the sheriff said. "Or will he text? You know, I just can't keep up with you kids." The corner of his mouth twitched as his son stammered in response.

"How did…but…you can't even know that's what I'm waiting for!"

"Now I do."

The teen groaned. He shot off a quick text message before saying, "I'm going up stairs."

"Good. Get outta here. I can hear you worrying and it's getting on my nerves," the older man said good-naturedly.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles said, "Gee thanks."

"Any time, son. I live to please," he said with a chuckle. "But if you'd like to talk instead of sighing at your phone, feel free to come back down before I go for work."

Stiles slowly climbed the stairs to his room. The cell phone in his pocket vibrated as he pulled the door closed. Taking it out of his pocket, Stiles slumped into his desk chair, booting up his laptop before bothering to look at it. As he had suspected, it was a message from Scott responding to his latest worry.

_I srsly doubt he forgot. its only 2_

The teen was in the middle of typing back a response when his phone vibrated again.

_cod to take ur mind off it? I have ice cream _

**be there in 10**

Stiles pulled into his friend's driveway and shut off the Jeep with a sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face. He had nearly gotten into a wreck when his phone rang while he was driving. As he fumbled for it in the passenger seat it had dropped to the floorboard. The teen had leaned over to get it, swerving into the other lane momentarily as his head went blow the dash. Resurfacing, phone to his ear, he was able to swing back into the right lane just in time to avoid hitting a car that was parked in the street. He groaned as he walked into the house. The phone call hadn't even been important—important clearly meaning Danny—just fucking Greenburg with a question about an English assignment. The guy should really try texting like a normal person, Stiles thought grumpily.

Scott laughed, standing to get the ice cream from the freezer, as Stiles threw himself onto the living room sofa. He returned with two large bowls of Rocky Road. Giving his friend a shove to free up more room, he sat back down to eat his ice cream. "You know, dude," he said between mouthfuls, "I think you're gonna have, like, a hernia or something if you don't quit worrying." Stiles grumbled incoherently around a heaping spoonful. "Look, I'm just saying you need to calm down."

"I am perfectly calm, thank you very much!" he snapped back. Scott wasn't even phased by his friend's tone of voice. Sighing, Stiles said, "Didn't you promise me Call of Duty?"

"Geez," Scott said in faux exasperation, "Don't rush a man and his ice cream! It's like you don't have any manners!" Both boys laughed at the exaggerated face of annoyance he made.

As Scott set up the x-box, ice cream long finished, Stiles took the dishes into the kitchen. He had left his phone on the coffee table and didn't hear it ring with the sink running. He did, however, hear Scott shouting for him. Dropping the sponge and dish soap onto the counter, he hurried to dry his hands as he rushed into the living room.

"Is it…?"

"Yeah."

Stiles took a deep breath, forcing himself to try to sound nonchalant, and answered the phone. "Hello," he said, voice only slightly higher than normal.

"_Hey, it's Danny_." The teen felt his heart skip a beat. Scott snickered softly, mindful not to be heard by the boy on the other side of the call. Stiles fidgeted nervously as the pair made small talk, the tone of conversation a forced casual. "_So, I had a really good time last night, Stiles_," Danny said after a brief silence.

A grin spread across his face. "Yeah, I did too." The boy chewed his lip anxiously, before adding, "We should do it again, go out on a date." Scott sent his friend a thumbs up at the suggestion. They could both practically hear Danny smiling in response, his next words were so enthusiastic.

"_How about tomorrow afternoon? We could go bowling or something._"

"Sounds great!"

The teens talked for a few minutes more, picking a time to meet. Stiles also managed to convince his date to let him pick up the tab for this time, so when they finally hung up he was grinning triumphantly. His happy expression remained firmly intact even as Scott destroyed him in their video game.

Stiles set the game to pause, standing to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He returned with one for Scott as well, who easily caught it although he had barely looked in its direction as it was tossed across the room. Halfway through a complaint about wolf powers, he cut Stiles off.

"You didn't tell me he paid last night."

Stiles' face flushed slightly. "Yeah…well he did. It was really sweet. Even though I totally felt like I should have paid for something."

"I don't know, it's nice that he wanted to. Very gentlemanly. He's a good guy," Scott said. Stiles nodded in response with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." He let his head fall back onto the back of the couch. "Is it wrong that I felt kinda weird at first about him paying? I know it's the twentieth-century and it shouldn't bother me, but it kinda does. It, like, makes me feel—" He hesitated, unsure of his words.

"Less manly?" Scott provided.

"Yeah." Stiles sighed, "That would be it."

The other teen shook his head. "I don't think it's wrong. I mean, we're guys. We've grown up our whole lives knowing that we are the ones who pay for dates. No one ever thought to mention what to do if your date is also a guy!" Stiles turned his head to look at his friend, smiling faintly and muttering in agreement. "So don't worry about it. You like Danny. Danny likes you. So what does it matter who pays?" Scott added firmly.

"Geez buddy," Stiles said with mirth, "you are just a regular fount of wisdom and progressivism lately."

Scott shrugged, saying with a laugh, "It was all the summer reading."

* * *

A/n: Reviews make me happier than anything else in the world. Except maybe my cat. But, leave me a review and make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: This is probably the last full length chapter. I am going to try to do a little epilogue to finish it off though. Thanks for sticking around and reading!

**Maddythedino**: You are very welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying it. I know how you mean, sometimes cute is just overly cute. I try to keep enough humour it in to cut down the chance of saccharine induced diabetes. Absolutely nothing is going to happen with Ethan bc I like him and all, but I like Stiles more, so he gets the man!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just 5 very angry cats who got flea baths today.

* * *

Their second date went extremely well. After Stiles had tripped over a step and just barely managed to avoid landing on his face, he was nervous. He hoped beyond hope that his klutz attack wouldn't set the tone of the date. His fears, it turned out, were for nothing. The afternoon went along easily and they found themselves fairly evenly matched as far as skill for bowling went. For Stiles, the highlight was when he managed to throw a strike. Turning around expecting a high five, he was shocked to find himself being enthusiastically hugged.

After their game ended, the boys headed to the small diner down the street to get a bite to eat. Their plates had been cleared away and the waitress brought over Stiles' change. Danny sat fiddling with the straw in his coke. As Stiles put his wallet back in his pocket, the other boy spoke.

"I was thinking, if you don't have to head home right away, that maybe we could go to my house and hang out for a while."

Stiles grinned cheekily. "And what would said hanging out include?" The look in his eyes clearly said that no matter what Danny might suggest, his answer was yes.

"Well, for a start, alone in my room with the door closed. The rest is up to you."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Stiles replied, brightly.

Soon after, both boys were happily ensconced on Danny's full-sized bed. Stiles, despite his eager manner at the diner, was much more reserved once they were actually behind a closed door alone. He sat cross-legged on the far corner of the bed, idly fiddling with a string on the cuff of his pants leg.

"Stiles, you really don't have to sit so far away," Danny said carefully, watching the other boy intently. When he stammered out something vague and unintelligible, Danny responded, "Look, we're not gonna do anything you don't want to do." He shuffled closer so they were sitting across from each other, cross-legged, their knees brushing. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you for anything, because I'm not." He smiled when he saw Stiles visibly relax. "The ball's in your court," he said, taking the teen's hand in his own and tracing the lines of his palm. "It's your choice what you want to happen. Or not happen."

Stiles chewed his lip to keep the sappy grin off his face that he could feel forming. Of course he knew that Danny wouldn't pressure him for anything, but he still hadn't been able to shut down his nerves. Though, he supposed there was quite a bit to be nervous about. After all, this was his first boyfriend, with whom he would have sex for the first time. His first time. The leftover nerves that hadn't been soothed by Danny's words were quickly taken care of when the boy lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the palm.

"Thanks," Stiles said softly.

"You're welcome, but, what for?"

The teen shrugged. "Just for being, you know, kind of really amazing. And sweet. And hot. Like, really hot." Danny chuckled.

"Shut up, Stiles," he said with a grin, leaning forward, hand cupping the smaller teen's cheek. He pressed their lips together firmly, pleased when the other boy responded enthusiastically. Leaning forward into the kiss, Danny manoeuvred Stiles mouth open further. He hummed in displeasure as the other boy moved away. "Too much?" he asked, voice gravely.

"Hardly."

Danny frowned. "What is it?"

"I am precariously close to the edge of the bed and really would prefer not to fall off," Stiles said, adding, "Though it would give me the perfect opportunity to make a bunch of 'I'm really falling for you' jokes."

"Come here," the darker boy said fondly. He grasped Stiles' hand and pulled him up the bed before gently pushing him onto his back. "Better?" he asked, hovering over top of him.

Stiles swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat. "Much." Looking up at the other teen he felt his face go warm, the heat rising in his cheeks matching the heat rising in his belly.

"Good," Danny muttered before kissing Stiles again. The kiss was more rough and passionate than before. Their lips slid together in an easy rhythm, tongues searching, exploring, and caressing. Stiles gave a breathy moan (that he would fervently deny ever making if asked) as a hand slid up his abdomen. Danny moved, tracing along the other boy's jaw bone with his lips. He smirked as Stiles' breath hitched when he nipped softly at his pulse point. As he pulled away, sitting up, the other boy grunted in displeasure. Chuckling, Danny began to slowly push up Stiles' shirt.

Stiles flinched, showing it back down. "You first," he said breathlessly, making it sound more like a question than the firm statement it was supposed to be.

Shrugging, the other boy replied, "Sure." Tugging off his tight v-neck he added, "I should have asked first anyways. Got a little bit carried away." He rolled his eyes playfully at the wide-eyed expression of Stiles' face. "You have seen me shirtless before, you know."

"Locker room. Totally doesn't count. Wow. You…wow."

"Thanks." Stiles was sitting slightly up, weight resting on his elbow. Danny leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Fingering the soft cotton of the bottom hem of his shirt, he asked, "May I?"

The other boy nodded. "It's not really much to look at, comparatively. I'm all pale and scrawny."

"Maybe I like pale and scrawny," he responded, lifting the shirt and coaxing him to sit up long enough to pull it completely off before he pushed him back down towards the mattress.

"R-really?"

Danny dragged his hand down Stiles' side, raising a line of gooseflesh in his wake. "Definitely," he said reverently. He recaptured the other boy's lips as he ran a hand across the lean muscles of Stiles' stomach, bracing himself with his other hand so not to place all of his weight on the boy beneath him. Stiles pulled away from the kiss, gasping slightly. Allowing the teen to catch his breath, Danny slid down to allow his mouth access to his chest. He revelled in the soft noises Stiles was making as he mouthed his way down the boy's collar bone. He pressed a kiss over his pounding heart. Swirling his tongue around a nipple, he felt Stiles arch towards him, back curving as he inhaled sharply. He also felt the press of hard flesh through denim as the teen squirmed in pleasure below him. Suddenly hands were squeezing his biceps, pulling him up so they were once more face-to-face. As their lips crashed together, Danny allowed himself to be rolled onto his back, enjoying that Stiles was becoming less passive of a participant. He threaded his fingers of one hand into the smaller boy's hair, using the other to pull him down so their chests were pressed firmly together.

After some time, Stiles pulled away panting. His lips were full and flushed and his hair dishevelled. Flopping sideways onto the bed, he marvelled briefly, noticing that it really was true that prolonged kissing actually did make his lips feel bruised. He had always thought that was just something people made up because it sounded good. Danny turned onto his side, tossing an arm across the other boy's lean stomach and pulled him closer, softly kissing his shoulder. Stiles gave a happy hum in response. He wasn't sure if he was up to words yet as his mind was still a bit fuzzy from being so thoroughly kissed. He had been incredibly turned on by their activities and had to keep reminding himself that no matter how tight his jeans felt it was still only the second date, they weren't even official yet. Although, he certainly hoped they soon would be.

Danny, it seemed, had been thinking along the same lines. "Stiles?" he asked.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at the other boy.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Stiles didn't bother to hide the grin that spread across his face.

"Good," Danny said, leaning over for a quick kiss. He beamed back at his boyfriend. "And for the record," he said, eyes sparkling, "you're pretty wow too."

* * *

A/n: And this is where I beg for reviews and validation like a dog for table scraps.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry for making you guys wait for so long for this! I was attacked by plot bunnies for two different fandoms and they refused to be ignored. And that was on top of classes starting up again. A shout out to **kelseyluvs24** for 'harassing' me until this was done! I definitely needed the kick in the pants to get this written!

This starts off pretty close to where ch. 6 ended, timeline wise, just fyi. And I know I said the last one was the last full chapter, but my muse made a liar out of me. This just didn't want to stop, so the 'epilogue,' of sorts, is a full length chapter.

Also, for a story with the word "sex" in the title, this will (surprisingly) not have any sort of really smutty bits. Trust me when I say that you do not want me to try and write that. It would just be incredibly forced and awkward. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Later that evening, Stiles booted up his computer, taking a break from the homework he'd been neglecting till last minute. He opened the internet browser, Facebook popping up as his homepage. The small red flag at the top of the page informed him that he had four notifications. Ignoring two game requests—really, why did anyone bother sending those anyways?—and a comment of a photo, he clicked on the fourth notification. _**Danny Mehelani**__ says that you are __**in a relationship**__._ A grin spread across the teen's face as he pressed 'confirm.'

"And now we wait for the notifications to roll in," he said to himself, chuckling slightly. His new relationship status got a handful of likes, a 'congrats! :)' from Alison, and, his favourite by far, Jackson saying simply, 'hes too good for you.' Stiles read Danny's response to the boy with a grin. 'It would physically pain you to be nice, wouldn't it? It's gotta be like 4 am in London, anyways. Go to bed, Jackson! You need your beauty sleep.'

A chat box popped open at the bottom of the screen with a soft pinging sound.

Danny: Sorry about Jackson. He's an ass.

Stiles snorted as he read the message.

Danny: And feel free to agree with that, I so don't mind

Stiles: haha thanks! i was having trouble finding something nice to say. how do you put up with him?

Danny: Years of practice. And deep down he really is a good guy, even if he does an amazing job at hiding it. I try to remember that when he's being more awful than normal.

The boys chatted for a couple hours about nothing and everything, and Stiles was very glad it was being done over the internet and not in person as he kept grinning ridiculously. Even the most commonplace of topics had his heart melting. Honestly, he was slightly worried that he was in a state of shock still over the fact that he had a real, official boyfriend. And when Danny sent 'Bc you're cute ;)' in response to a question, Stiles had felt his face go red. His heart fluttered ridiculously as they finally exchanged good nights and he shut down the computer to get in bed.

A couple days later, Stiles hung back on the lacrosse field, letting Scott go ahead with Isaac, so he could walk back to the locker room with Danny. The muscular teen nudged his arm playfully. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Stiles replied with a shy grin, chewing the inside of his lip. He still got butterflies in his stomach just talking to his boyfriend, because a small part of him was still a little surprised that the boy liked him. "So you know that thing we talked about over the weekend?" he asked hedgingly. "And you said it's up to me when we want to do…stuff?"

"Yeah, I remember." The boy chuckled good-naturedly at his boyfriends obvious nerves over what he was trying to say. "What about it?"

They paused outside the locker room door, Stiles shuffling awkwardly in place. "Well, I was thinking that I, er, that is, 'we,' are ready to, you know, do those things that we talked about. Like sex. W-we should do that. Like, soon. Soon would be good with me. So yeah. Sex." He frowned warily at the fond expression the other boy was wearing. "What?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Danny grinned. "You're adorable."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no, that's for sure." Cutting Stiles off, he added, "Let's go get changed and then talk about it."

Stiles was leaning against the wall in the hallway outside of the locker room. When he saw Danny open the door, he pushed off the wall, standing up straight. "Hey," he said grinning.

"Hey. You're dad, he's at work right?" The boy nodded. "Great, why don't we go to your house, then. I really doubt this is a conversation you want my mom to overhear."

Stiles groaned, "Oh, yeah, that would be awful! My house it is." He grabbed Danny's hand and was about to start heading to the door when he stopped abruptly, kissing his boyfriend firmly. As the other teen opened his mouth to comment, Stiles muttered, "Because I can," with an impish grin, before tugging him down the hall, chirping brightly, "Come on!"

As the door to the empty house closed behind them, Stiles grinned wickedly. Danny smiled back as he was led to the couch. He absolutely loved how the more comfortable the other boy got with him and being together, the more dominate he became. He ran his hands up the slim teens back, feeling the lean muscle beneath his fingers as the boy ravaged his mouth. Danny was pushed back against the couch as Stiles straddled his lap. And when he shifted perfectly, rubbing against Danny's crotch, the boy groaned.

"Stiles, Stiles," he panted, gently pushing him away. "Ohmigod." He took a deep breath as he moved him off his lap and onto the couch. "We should have that talk now, you know. Before your dad gets home."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He folded his legs underneath him on the couch as Danny turned so they were facing each other. "So…" he started, trailing off. "I'm not really sure _exactly_ what it is we have to say."

"Well, there's lots of stuff. Like, do you know exactly how it works? It's not really as straight forward with two guys as it is with a guy and a girl. Then there's the issue of deciding who does what. And, really, I just want to make sure that you are certain about this." Danny sighed, rubbing his hand along one of Stiles' knees. "I really don't want to do anything before you're ready."

Stiles couldn't stop the sappy grin from spreading across his face. "Aww," he cooed, taking the hand on his knee and twining their fingers together. "It's sweet you're so concerned. I have thought of all that though. I did…research," he said, scowling as his boyfriend chuckled.

"'Research.' That's code for watching porn online, isn't it?"

"No!" Stiles scoffed. "I also read forum posts and browsed Wikipedia," he grinned. Clearing his throat, he continued, "But really," his tone serious, "I did think about that."

"What'd you decide?" Danny rubbed small circles on the back of the boy's hand with his thumb.

Glancing at their joined hands, Stiles smiled faintly. "I was thinking that since it's my first time, and I don't really know what I'm doing, that you should really be the one to…that is, to do the…" He sighed, steeling himself with a deep breath. "I want you to top," he said firmly.

"I can definitely do that," Danny said with a grin. He leaned forward, capturing the other boy's lips with his own and cupping his cheek with his free hand. "And, Stiles," he muttered into his mouth, "I wasn't joking about the cuddling."

* * *

A/n: That's it! I hope you liked it! Sorry again for making you wait for the last chapter. What can I say; I'm an ass, like that. By popular demand I will be doing a few one-shots in the same verse, but I can't speak to when or how many. Thank you for reading!


End file.
